Wajah Terakhir
by Kenzeira
Summary: Juuto melihat Doppo tergolek lemas di atas ranjang.


Hypnosis Mic © KING RECORD, IDEA FACTORY dan Otomate. No profit gained from this fanwork. Enjoy!

* * *

 **WAJAH TERAKHIR**

* * *

Kaca mobil diturunkan. Rokok dinyalakan. Angin masuk. Asap berhambur.

Adakah manusia yang menikmati perjalanan panjang—seorang diri—mengemudi hanya ditemani sebungkus Marlboro? Juuto membutuhkan manusia semacam itu, agar ia lelap saja di samping kemudi, sampai tahu-tahu terbangun di tempat tujuan (menjadi perjalanan panjang yang terasa pendek). Masih lama. Masih jauh. Ia belum menguap, atau mungkin sebentar lagi. Jam tangan dilirik. Rupanya sudah mau tengah malam, pantas di kanan-kiri seperti separuh mati.

Layar ponsel berkedip-kedip di atas dashboard mobil. Nama Samatoki terpampang. Juuto biarkan. Paling-paling minta bantuan membuang mayat (lagi)—meski sebetulnya lelaki berandalan itu punya segudang bawahan yang bisa disuruh-suruh. Samatoki berdalih bahwa dia senang melihat sarung tangan merah Juuto, yang seperti darah, yang, ya, begitulah; _tanganmu sudah kotor karena korup, kalau aku tambah dengan tumpukan mayat tentu tidak akan jadi masalah buatmu, biar yang merah bukan cuma warna sarung tanganmu saja_. Bocah tengik tahu apa soal masalah. Setiap hari Juuto harus berhadapan dengan beragam masalah—lalu Samatoki menganggap membuang mayat itu tidak masalah? Sinting.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan ia masih menyusuri jalan. Tokyo yang ramai oleh lampu-lampu tidak mampu membuatnya tertarik. Kecuali bulan yang terbelalak di atas kota. Lampu alam abadi yang jarang dinikmati manusia—bagaimana mungkin sekarang ini isi pikirannya tak ubah seorang penulis romansa? Juuto menguap. Rokok terakhir diambil. Tengah malam telah lewat dan ia belum berjumpa dengan ranjang. Ia butuh ranjang dan seseorang—yang mau mengusap puncak kepalanya seraya berkata 'kau sudah menjadi anak baik' meskipun yang selama ini dilakukannya jauh dari kata baik.

Apakah ia sebetulnya sedang butuh Ibu?

Tidak.

Inilah yang terjadi kalau ia mengemudi seorang diri, melakukan perjalanan panjang yang menjemukan, membuat isi kepalanya melantur. Aku butuh seseorang, pikirnya. Tetapi bukan Ibu, bukan pula Samatoki apalagi Riou yang lebih senang hidup di hutan dan digigiti nyamuk.

Juuto ingat ia pernah meniduri salah satu anggota Matenrou, sekitar dua atau tiga minggu lalu, ketika pria yang tampak depresi sekaligus mengantuk itu tersandung masalah hukum dan masuk ruang interogasi. Dibebaskan asal mau ditiduri. Bukan karena Juuto tipikal pria brengsek yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengontrol ereksi, ia hanya iseng dan kebetulan keisengan itu berbuah menyenangkan.

Sebentar lagi. Sekitar sepuluh menit, ia akan sampai.

Ponsel kembali berkedip-kedip. Masih Samatoki.

"Ini sudah mau jam satu." Juuto tidak menunggu Samatoki membuka suara. "Dan sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumah."

"Oh, kau tidak membuka pesanku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku punya hadiah."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin menyimpan mayat di belakang mobilku lagi."

Samatoki tertawa. "Kali ini masih hidup. Dan segar. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Juuto memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa langsung jatuh tertidur setelah ini. Samatoki pasti membobol pintu rumahnya (lagi) dan sekarang dia tentu sedang menunggu sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki, menikmati bourbon rampasan.

.

* * *

.

Juuto melihat Doppo tergolek lemas di atas ranjang. Kedua pergelangan tangan pria itu diikat ke belakang dengan mulut ditutup lakban. Pakaiannya berantakan, rambut juga demikian. Lalu zipper celana terbuka. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Seperti anak ayam yang ketakutan.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Bagaimana bisa."

Samatoki memandang dingin ke arah Doppo. "Kau tanyakan sendiri padanya, apa yang dia lakukan di jam sebelas malam, mengintip jendela rumahmu. Mulutnya tidak mau berhenti meminta maaf jadi aku membekapnya dan sedikit melakukan sesuatu."

"Sedikit?"

Samatoki mengangkat bahu. "Sedikit banyak."

Doppo mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi suaranya tertelan oleh lakban. Juuto bisa membayangkan ada kata "maaf" yang keluar dari sana—atau "tolong"? Ia mendekat, menarik perlahan lakban yang menutupi mulut Doppo, lalu melepas ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kau punya penjelasan?"

"A-Aku … aku mau berterima kasih soal waktu itu. J-Jadi, aku datang dan membelikanmu beberapa jenis minuman … aku bodoh sekali. Maafkan aku."

Juuto melirik Samatoki. "Dia membawa minuman?"

"Ada lima."

Juuto kembali memandang Doppo. "Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya pada kawanku?"

"Aku panik … aku bodoh … ini semua salahku."

"Kau lihat, dia menyebalkan. Lebih baik kau membekapnya lagi."

Samatoki tidak mau menunggu. Dia kembali melakban mulut Doppo, lalu tangannya diikat menggunakan dasi. Juuto tidak melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya diam. Menyaksikan.

"Kita sudah pernah main bertiga. Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

Samatoki membuka ritsleting celana. Doppo menggeleng-geleng, bergerak gelisah, mencoba menjauh. Juuto berdiri mematung. Ketika Doppo mengerang, Juuto putuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Mengambil pisau. Menikam Samatoki. Dan ia mendengar bunyi klakson. Nyaring, berkali-kali. Bunyi itu enggan berhenti.

.

* * *

.

Kaca mobil dinaikkan. Angin malam tidak lagi masuk menyeruak. Rokok tidak ada lagi. Bunyi klakson hilang sama sekali.

Juuto akhirnya meraih ponsel, mengecek tiga pesan dari Samatoki (setelah mengabaikan lima panggilan tak terjawab). Pria berandalan itu mengirim foto mayat. Lagi. Juuto mengirim pesan balasan. _Kau harus berhenti membunuh sebelum kau aku bunuh_.

Perjalanan masih panjang. Juuto terus mengemudi. Klakson terdengar lagi. Ia menabrak tembok pembatas. Berdarah-darah. Setengah mati. Tetapi, perjalanan masih panjang dan ia masih akan tetap mengemudi, dengan isi kepala kacau balau. Kenapa ia selalu begini?

Untuk memastikan, Juuto melirik kaca spion tengah, melihat seseorang berbaring di kursi belakang, seseorang yang lantas terbangun. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak. Tak lama, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Senyuman di wajah pria itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kembali fokus mengemudi.

"Oh, syukurlah kau hidup lagi," kata Juuto, kemudian tertawa renyah.[]

* * *

 **5:59 PM – September 16, 2018**


End file.
